


Day 163

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [163]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [163]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 163

Grand Cleric Elthina arrived at the Gallows early in the morning. The templars bowed and scraped and did everything they could to show her the deference due to the representative of Andraste in Kirkwall. Meredith gave her only a polite nod. Elthina was surprised to see the Knight Commander at her desk in full armor and armed with an enormous red sword. Something in the room gave Elthina the feeling of a tickling in her skull.

“To what do I owe this visit?” Meredith demanded. Elthina was taken aback by the aggressiveness of her tone. The Grand Cleric hat watched the power of the templars growing across the Free Marches for years, and had assumed strength for the templars was strength for the chantry. But perhaps Meredith didn’t feel the same way.

“These are difficult times,” Elthina said. “For you especially, I know. All we can ask is for people to do what they believe to be right. I am here on behalf of Templar Hugh. I’m sure word of his visit to the Chantry has reached you by now and I know you do not tolerate dissent in your ranks.”

“There would be far fewer apostates if misguided templars didn’t allow ‘good’ mages to escape,” Meredith shaid. “Every soft or disobedient templar is a Redcliff waiting to happen.”

Elthina nodded. “I know that. But I also have seen what becomes of templars who are cast out. Caring for the mages is part of a templar’s duty, and Hugh was trying to fulfill the vows he took to the Maker the best way he could. You cannot fault the boy for being committed to the Maker can you?”

Meredith clenched her jaw. Elthina had caught her in a trap and they both knew it.

“I suppose Hugh might be assigned to another Chantry, or given duties where his misguided intentions would not cause as much trouble.”

“I am glad to hear it,” Elthina said. “Now, if you will permit me, I believe I should also have a few words with the First Enchanter.”

Meredith nodded. “I would appreciate that.”

Elthina smiled and went across the hall to where Orsino was ostensible working. She found him seated with his head laying on his desk. His robes were unkempt and stained with ink and he had deep bags under his eyes. He stirred as Elthina entered, sitting up and lolling back in his chair.

“Orsino,” Elthina began.

“Are you here to lecture me,” He asked. “Explain the value of the templars and the dangers of magic?”

“No,” Elthina said. “I am here to remind you of the value of the work you do.”

Orsino looked sceptical. “Why?”

“Because,” Elthina said. “It had always been the job of the First Enchanter to advocate for his people.”

“That’s what I have been trying to do,” Orsino protested.

“I is tuly?” Elthina asked. “You have known Meredith for almost twenty years. You know she has a will of iron and meets opposition with opposition. The more you push against her the worse you will make things for your people. You have the trust of the mages, use that trust to keep the peace. Meredith is determined to face and defeat an enemy.”

“Weather one exists or not,” Orsino muttered.

“Exactly,” Elthina said. “If you want to help your people, make sure she must look elsewhere for her enemies.”

Orsino was silent a long time after that. Elthina gave him space to think. She was confident he would arrive at the right decision. Sure enough, he nodded and gave her a grim smile.

“I take your meaning Grand Cleric.”

The Grand Cleric needed and took her leave. She retired to her chambers in the Chantry for the rest of the day. She was getting older and even the journey to and from the Gallows was exhausting, to say nothing of dealing with Meredith and Orsino. She only hopped that the First enchanter could avoid antagonizing the Knight Commander until she had had some time to cool off. The eyes of the world were starting to turn to Kirkwall, especially after the attack on the seeker, and the attention of the powerful was never something to be sought.


End file.
